Please xxx be serious about me
by BerryCakes
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is the haed of his family. Sebastian Michaelis is his Bultler. Ciel got to fall head over neck in love with him. Now s the time to schow some of this Love and make Sebastian his owen!
1. Chapter 1

**Kushu ****Kushu**

_Kuroshitsuji FanFiction_

Chapter one

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I´m REALY sorry for the somethimes REALY bad english. ^_^" I tried my best but I guesse that´s not enough to make it look like it´s written by someone whos "motherlanguage" is english..soo ^^° sorry. Don´t be mad at me, pleaseee. :3

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was sitting behind his desk as normally and looked at some papers. But he fast was tired of his work and looked for some diversion.

When Ciel called for his black butler Sebastian Michaelis. Faster than you can imagen Sebastian was walking into the room.

"Young Matser~", he bowed.

Ciel took a look at Sebastian and spoke below his breath: "Sebastian?....P-please come close..."

Sebastian, still smiling, walked towards Ciel.

The yound master turned his head away and blushed a bit.

"What is it that you want, my lord?", Sebastian smiled.

Ciel kept quite.

When the big clock in the workroom striked 11 pm.

"Oh, guesse it`s time to go to bed!", Ciel yelled and wanted to stand up from his chair. But Sebastian was faster and put Ciel on his arms. The little gut blushed, the tall one still smiled and started walking out of the room.

"So, was this the reason wh you called for me?"

"There was no reason!", Ciel said with his childish voice.

"I see", Sebastian smiled.

He walked throw the big house, upside the stairs and into the big bedroom.

"You´re looking tired, young master",Sebastian smiled while he at Ciel down on the super-big-bed and kneeled on the ground, right in front of him.

"Because I AM tried!", Ciel said.

Sebastian smiled and took off Ciels shoos and socks, then the jacked. And opened the buttons of his shirt.

Ciel trembled a bit; "I`m feeling cold, Sebastian..."

Sebastian was still smiling He stood up, took off Ciels shirt and dressed him in his nightshirt.

"Stand up young master, please."

Ciel did what he was told to do. Sebastian took off Ciels pants. The young master creeped under the bed-cover.

"It´s still cold...", he mumbled.

"So...what am I supposed to do?...The bed-cover shuld warm you up!"

Sebastian walked towards the candles, wich were lighted up by the maids in the eavening.

It doesn`t help..."; ciel said quitely.

"Is that so?", Sebastian asked, still smiling, "I will put out the candles now, so you can sleep."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a face, that wanted to find out more aout this mystery guy.

"Don`t to it...", he said.

For the first time this eavening, Sebastian wasn`t smiling.

"Young master, what is it that you want if it isn`t sleep?"

Ciel kept quite and thought about an good answer. Even if he doesn`t realy knew what he wanted.

Sebastian waited.

"I want...", Ciel started, "never mind!"

"okay.",Sebastian was about to leave the room.

When he wanted to close the door behind himself, Ciel sat up.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Yes?", he looked at this young lord.

"I want...I want...I want...you Sebstian!!!"

Ciels cheeks turned red.

Sebastian smiled, walked into the room again, closed the door softly and went to Ciels bed.

"As you wish young master", he smiled and put off his jacked.

Ciel blushed even more.

The handsome guy did his way to Ciel and took away the bedspread, still smiling.

"So you...will sleep with me?", Ciel asked.

Sebastian still smiled and opened his masters shirt while he kneeled over him. Ciel blushed.

And Sebastian kissed his neck. kissed his collerbone. Kissed his belly. And went more and more down.

"Sebastian...", Ciel breathed low.

Sebastian continued kissing him.

That was wehen the candles were burned down and the room became dark.

"hng"

Someone knocked at the door,

when Ciel opened his eyes from his deep sleep.

"Breakfast is ready, young master.", Sebastian has opened the door and bowed.

Ciel blushed when he saw him. "I´m comming down, thanks!"

Sebastian left, just as every morning.

"Ah!", the kid tryed to stand up. "My whole body is hurting~", he whispered to himselfe.

Downstairs the table was waiting with lots of food.

"I´v lost my hunger", Ciel said and walked towards some maids, "I will go working, don´t bother me!"

He disapeared in his workroom.

//I want to kiss him...//, Ciel thought when he sat down on his chair. //he hasn´t kissed me...on my lips...I bet he would do it if he would be told to...!//

He sighed and layed down his head on the desk.

//So he only did it because I told him to do it...//

With a sad look in his eyes Ciel watched the clock.

He fold his arms on the desk and layed his chin on them.

"I want him to be serious about it..."; Ciel mumbled.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh, I gotta tell u, It´s getting more interesting in Ch. 3 :P So pllssss continue reading. 3


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**

* * *

**

Sebastian knocked at Ciels workroom door and walked in.

"Young master, Lord McConner will arive in two hours!"

Ciel looked up from his work; "I know! Please tell anybody to bring me the newspaper!Now go!"

Sebastian bowed and leaved.

Ciel droped his head on his amrs and sighed.

At the same time, the maids were cleaning and setting the table. Two hours passed verry fast and the doorbells rang.

Sebastian opened the big main door.

"Good day Good day!" Sir McConner walked in, right beside him; his super small dog 'sir lessley'.

"Nice to see you.",Ciel came out off his office.

"Good day, Mr Phantomhive.", McConner smiled.

he was like round 50 years old and not the smallest man.

his hair was grey, just like his beard.

"Let´s sit down and drink some tea, Sebastian, please bring us some pastry also!" Sebastian bowed, smiling;"yes my lord."

He left the room and Ciel and McConner went into the big dining-room. Where they sat down on some cairs.

Sebastian brought in some tea and bisscuts, that he positioned himselfe next to the windos.

"So, what are your concerns?", Ciel asked.

"Well," McConner took a mouthful of his tea, "the Queen! Some bad guys over the sea are planing an attack against her! our spies told us. Scotland Yard isn´t able to do this job."

"Like everytime", Ciel interupted. McConner nodded.

Both drunk some tea.

"So, for the Queen safty, we´ve got to go to any city in america?", the young boy asked.

!No, we know exactly where they are, but those guys arn´t like the normal thiefs!"

"that´s why you´re here!"

McConner nodded again. This mission woudn´t be realy legal, but just that makes it to a tratitional thing. Since more time than you can imagen, the Phantomhive family have done everything for the Queens savety. And now that Ciel is the last of them, it´s just his job.

Sebastian was still staying there and Ciel risked a short look at him. Why did Sebastian has to be so handsome?

Ciel sight sobered.

"Where do we have to got?"

"Lousiana! There is a small ttown near new Orleans. You will find them there. And belive me, you know who they are when you seem # 'em!"

Ciel nodded: "understood."

"So", McConner stod up, !I have to go, your ship will go on two days!! God bless you!"

McConner said good bey and left.

"Lusiana huh?", Sebastian smiled.

Ciel nodded.

"What ever happens my yound master, I will not let anybody hurt you", his butler bowed.

But Ciel just didn´t knew what to think about this.

"I know", he answered, stood up and left the room.

Ciel put his hand on his forhead, "gosh..."

While Sebastian stod left allone in the dining-room, Ciel visited his bed-room.

"I can´t stand it anymore!", he breathed hopless.

"SEBASTIAN!!", he screamed.

"Yes young master?", Sebastian was fast, realy fast.

"Go and get me the newpaper of London and Lusiana!"

Ciel felt weak and sat down on a cair, he sighed.

It took Sebastian Michaelis some time, but he came back before ciel has fallen asleep.

"I bought the newpaper of new orleans too.", he said.

There was a little shop, wich only sells magazines and newspapers from all over the world. It was a nice shop with a verry friendly older man.

Ciel stood in front of a window, so Sebastian only could see his back.

"Is everything okay with you, my lord?", the always smiling guy wanted to know.

CIel kept quite. And Sebastian waited.

Then the boy turned around.

"Love me!"

Sebastians eyes became bigger.

"Love me serious!!!", Ciel ordered.

You could see a little shine of confuseness in Sebastians face.

Ciels voice was strong. Stronger than ever before.

But now his strength seemd to leave him.

Sebastian still looked a bit shocked.

"love me...", Ciel whispered and sank to the ground.

Sebastian got his self-control back.

"You know I will do everything for you.", Sebastian said softly.

"Everything isn´t enough...", Ciel whispered so quite that it was hard to heare. He hold his hands on his head and left it under a shadow of darkness.

Sebastian hold on a second.

"You want me to love you...then I will love you...!"

"This isn´t what I mean!!", Ciel shouted.

Sebastian walked towards him. And put the little fragil boy on his amrs.

"this wasn´t planed...", Ciel mumbled quitely.

Sebastian layed him softly down on his bed.

"I always thought you´re cute...", Sebastian caressed Ciels hair and gently subed his eyeflap off. So he could sleep.

Ciel blinked at Sebastian, with a somehow sad lookin his eyes.

"I always said...I can stand by myself...and play this game by myself tt...But...I am falling right now."  
"It was a lie...I just can´t win..."

Ciel closed his eyes and seemed to be fallen asleep.

"I don´t think, you should think of me that way..." (love)

Sebastian blowed out the candles. And left.

"I will go down with it", Ciel mumbled.


End file.
